


she fine

by bookwormgoddess_nph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Drarry, F/F, Female Reader, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Slytherin Reader, bisexual hermione, gay reader, lesbian reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormgoddess_nph/pseuds/bookwormgoddess_nph
Summary: This is a story about how Y/N L/N, a transfer student from the states, somehow stole the heart of Hermione Granger.I'm using the books and the movies as references to events, so don't yell at me if something didn't happen in the movie or the book because first of all, it's fanfiction and two some events that happened in the books, didn't happen in the movie.I end up just updating like once every few months or when I feel like it, I'm very sorry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N's POV

Transferring to a new wizard in the middle of their 4th year was not the best. I had arrived at Hogwarts on a Wednesday morning ready to get this shit done with. I had come in time for the Triwizard tournament. Which was dumb since the tournament had killed many students in the past. I may have transferred from the states, but I sure did know the history of my new school. Supposedly, Harry Potter was supposed to be in the school, which meant no time for peaceful school time.

When I arrived at the school, I was led to the Great Hall and told to wait until I was called to inside. I could hear the headmaster make a whole speech about the tournament, then at the end, he announced to me to go inside.

"We have a new transfer student from Ilvermorny, Y/N L/N," Dumbledore said.

I opened the big ass door and stepped inside. Everyone's eyes were on me. It was honestly embarrassing.

I was motioned to go the front, where a hat on a stool was sitting on the steps. I went up there while walking I noticed a girl. She was beautiful, her composure made her look smart and serious. I would have to find out who she was.

I got the stool and was told to sit.

"We are now going to sort Miss L/N into a house," Dumbledore said.

The hat was put on my head, it started talking and I was hella confused.

"Slytherin!" It yelled out.

There was some cheering from the table on the far right of me. I guess that's the Slytherin table. I stepped off from the stool and the hat was taken off of me.

Some kid with the most madonna platinum hair I've seen in my hair, waved at me to sit by him. I decided to sit by him cause why not, got no friends in this place why not make some. I sat in the empty spot next to the kid.

"My name's Draco Malfoy, these are Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson." The blond kid stated.

"Y/N L/N, pleased to meet you," I answer.

"First of all, I would like to tell you to watch out for Potter and his group of friends," Malfoy says.

"Potter as in Harry Potter?" I ask.

"Yeah, Draco has a massive crush on him," Goyle says.

"You shut your mouth Goyle I do not have a crush on him!" Malfoy screeches at him.

"Where is he anyway?" I ask.

Draco points behind me and I notice that they're sitting almost right behind us. I notice that the girl from before was sitting right next to Potter. Her smile looking more radiant than before.

"Who's that?" I ask gesturing to her in a way that won't get me noticed.

"That know-it-all Hermione Granger, who cares about grades than anything else in this world," Draco answers.

"Is she single?" I ask.

"You're interested in Granger?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, there's just something about her that attracts me, the way that she holds herself, even though I've never seen her in my life," I answer.

"Jeez, you have it bad for her." He replies.

"Like you do for Potter." I tease.

"Oh shut it, not you too." He groans.

"Sorry sorry," I say.

"She is single, but she's a feisty person to get along with," Draco says.

"I just want to see if I have a chance at her heart," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's POV

"Geez, you're worse than me," Draco says.

"Not my fault I am a woman of passion," I answer.

"Eat your dinner, so that I don't have to deal with you talking about Granger anymore." He groans.

"Fine," I say finally setting my sights on the table full of food.

Just about anything that I could imagine was on the table. I mean the food back home was good, but this was a full-on feast. I started to stuff my face since I was so hungry from the long train ride that they made me take, it was such a waste too why not just apparate me to the castle.

After finishing dinner, Pansy, the girl who Draco had introduced to me, helped me find my dorm. We all went to the common room, Draco told me the password, but I felt weirded out by having to say it to some weird old guy in a painting. I was sharing the dorm with Pansy and some other girls that chose to ignore me. All my stuff was inside the dorm when I got there. Very convenient for the number of stairs in this school.

Morning came faster than I thought that it would. Pansy woke me up so that we could get ready. Honestly, I didn't want to move from my bed. I did eventually move, once Pansy brought up the fact that we had some classes with Hermione. That made me move instantly.

Breakfast was pretty boring honestly. I got a letter from my father telling me to be safe and not to let the nasty spoiled brats get my mood down. Pretty much stared at Hermione most of the time, which got me a scolding from Draco to not be so obvious. It wasn't until he said that, that I noticed how many people were glancing at me. I stopped staring in fear of being caught by someone who didn't know.

I soon learned that I had many classes with the Gryffindors as they were called. That was the house that Hermione was in. I also learned that Slytherins and Gryffindors were not on good terms and that I should stay away from them. But how could I when the prettiest girl in the school was in that house.

Walking to class with Draco sure was an experience. Everyone kept staring at us.

"Why the hell are people looking at me like I've committed seven murders?" I ask Draco while we walk to potions.

"That's 'cause you're walking with me." He replies.

"Why, are you some type of murderer that I don't know about?" I question jokingly.

"No, I was like a big jerk to like everyone for the first three years that I've been here, and so people don't like me, but I'm trying to get better so that at least maybe Potter will like me a bit." He answers.

"Ok like good, I thought you like killed a kid, you're just a lovesick former bully," I say.

"You can't speak miss obsessed with Hermione granger the moment you see her." Draco snaps back.

"Oof, we've known each other for a day and you gotta do me like that," I say.

"Do you like that?" He asks.

"It's just American slang I guess," I say.

"Whatever, let's just get to potions before Professor Snape yells at us," Draco says.

"Fine," I reply.

The stares continued the entire time we walked. People can't learn to be fucking discreet when they're talking about someone.

When we walked into potions, I sat next to Draco, since most of the class were people I didn't know. The Professor came into the classroom and started to talk about how he was going to change up the seats since there was a new student aka me. The class seemed to not like that and people were giving me dirty looks. Like not my fault that this guy doesn't like you guys. He then started to assign where people were going to sit and who their partners were.

"Hermione Granger and Y/N L/N, you'll sit here." Announced Snape.

'Hell yeah dude'


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N's POV

I was silently cheering for joy in my head as I walked to the table that Snape had pointed to. Hermione was already sitting there since she was closer to the table than I was. I gave Draco a quick wink when I passed him.

I sat down next to her. I felt like my heart was going to give out on me or jump off of my chest. Could she notice how hard it was thumping? Could she see it trying to burst from my chest?

"I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you." She said turning to me to greet me.

"Y/N L/N, pleasures all mine." I greet, my hands were very clearly clammy.

"I heard that you transferred from the United States is that true?" She asks.

"Um, yeah, I'm American born and raised, but I was excited to move to Europe," I answer.

"Are there more opportunities for wizards in America?" She asks.

"Eh, mostly just muggles trying to make everyone believe that we're real and then others calling them crazy," I say.

"I like it here better, the more interesting history behind things." I end.

"That's fun, I saw you walking with Malfoy this morning, I should tell you that he's trouble you should stay away from him." She says.

I look at her for a moment. I guess he really wasn't exaggerating when he said that people didn't like him.

"He's truly not that bad, he's been pretty nice to me for the day that I've known him, he's more of lovesick weirdo truly," I answer.

I can see the gears in her head-turning. This must be different information than what is normally said about Draco.

"Y/N, do you like Draco?" Hermione asks.

'Oh shit she thinks I'm straight'

"Um, no, I'm a lesbian," I answer.

Her face flushes into a red color. It was honestly adorable.

"Oh, that's nice." She says.

"Ok, stop talking brats, we have to get started," Snape announced.

That quickly shut her up. I knew that my statement had made her start to think. The rest of the class it seemed like she was trying to think of what to say to me. It was very awkward. My confidence in asking her out had gone down a bit, but I wasn't going to give up.

The class ended a while after that. Now I was walking with Draco to our next class.

"The minute I told I was gay, it seemed like her brain had imploded," I say.

"Maybe, it's not meant to be," Draco says.

"As if, I'm not giving up that easily," I answer.

"Good luck with that." He says.

The class had gone by quickly and now it was time for lunch. Since the Triwizard tournament was happening, there were way more people at the school. The champions had been chosen before I transferred here. The only female champion was pretty sure, but Hermione was better. She did seem smart too, it seemed people only see her as a pretty face.

People were still looking at me which was dumb like I get that I came last night, but by now I should be old news. I'm really not that interesting.

I heard from Draco that the first task in the tournament was happening in a few days. I might as well go and watch I have nothing to do since classes aren't too different from the ones I took at Ilvermorny.

Maybe, the task will help me get my mind off of Hermione for once.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N's POV

It was the day of the task. From what I heard they were going to use real-life dragons. Like, first of all, they want to stop kids from dying, but they have them go against dragons that are 10 times their size. Second of all, don't they think that the dragons are going to be in danger too like at least think about the safety of the creatures that you're using?

As the task started, I began to get more worried fro the dragons than the champions. One of the dragons had stepped on its eggs. That's such an irresponsible thing to not pay attention to. Did the people who cared for the dragons not care? They obviously had to because I saw a tall heavily freckled man yelling at Dumbledore about the dragon's safety. At least he knew how to act around the mistreatment of creatures.

Draco and I sat in the stands not too far from the Weasley's. I had met the two tall twins named Fred and George. I think the guy that was yelling was related to them, he had the same wild red hair like them and above-average height. The twins were a fun bunch to be around, even though they were two years above me, they still acted like normal people. As normal gets, since they prank people all the time.

By the time that it Potter's turn to confront his dragon, the crowd was prepared for him to either completely fail or do it successfully. I didn't get the point of what was so great about this Potter kid. Just cause the murder curse backfired on that one daRk wizard dude, doesn't mean that the kid actually destroyed him.

He used his broom to escape the dragon and get the egg. It sounds like child and creature endangerment to me. I get that he's apparently done it loads of times, but I don't get why you would let a 14-year-old on a flying broom. Draco actually did seem worried about him though, which was kinda endearing. Guess, the lovesick boy was really trying to catch his affections. Even if he looks like some plain guy, who would be the side character in a book. I guess I'll tolerate Potter, for Draco's sake.

Hermione was sat close to us. Other than paying attention to the task, I just watched the way she reacted to the champions and dragons. The way her nose scrunched when someone got close to being hurt, was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. Her cheer when Potter had gotten the egg, was one of the sweetest sounds I have ever heard in my life. This girl is so adorable, I sure do hope that she's bi or something. I hope she doesn't like this Potter guy, cause then I'll be really sad.

The scores for the Champions were announced. Potter and Krum had tied for first, Cedric had come in second, and the Delacour had come in third. I have no idea why I had come to watch this, I should've just stayed at the castle and worked on catching up to the classes. At least, I got a glance at Hermione.

A few days after the task had ended the heads of the houses had announced the Yule Ball. A tradition with the Triwizard Tournament. A chance to socialize with the guests as the professors had called it.

I planned to ask Hermione to the ball since I've given up all sense of thinking. I don't know what I'm gonna do, I think I'm just gonna go up to her in the library and ask her. If she says no, I'll just go hide in my dorm. Draco was planning on asking Potter, but he knew that Potter still didn't have the best feeling towards him.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Draco asks.

We're sitting against a tree by the black lake.

"I have absolutely no idea, she's talked to me once, and it wasn't even a good conversation, how am I supposed to just ask her to a ball where everyone will see us together," I answer.

"Well, first of all, you have to forget about what the other people think. You like her and this is a good opportunity to show her that you like her. What if she says yes? You never know." He says trying to calm me down.

"I know, I shouldn't care what other people think, but she's this smart person who's almost famous because she and her friends are these adventurous people," I begin.

"Why would she want to go to the ball with me, some random girl who transferred here less than a month ago," I say.

"I have only known you for almost three weeks, and I know that she's daft if she doesn't wanna go with you," Draco says.

"Just go up to her and ask her to the ball," Draco suggests.

"Isn't that too forward?" I ask.

"Do you want her to think that you're asking her if she's going or do you want her to think that you like her?" He asks.

"That I like her!" I exclaim.

"Then stop being such a wimp and go ask her to the ball before someone else does." He says.

"Fine, I guess I'm doing this," I answer.

Here I go.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N's POV

It's been two days since Draco convinced me to go and ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. I haven't been able to find her alone at all. Every time that I see her she's with Potter and that other Weasley. Today was finally the day that I was going to do it. I went looking for her and found her alone in the library studying. It was finally the time to do. It's now or never.

"Hello, Hermione," I say moving up to her table.

"Hello, Y/N, what brings you here?" She questions.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something," I answer.

"What is it, Y/N?" She asks.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" I ask.

"Yes, I was planning to, why?" She questions.

"I, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me," I say quickly.

"Oh, Y/N, I'm sorry, someone already asked me and I said yes." She says.

"It's fine, guess I should've asked sooner," I say with my face down.

"I gotta go," I say leaving her table.

"Y/N, I'm truly sorry." I heard her say.

I couldn't be there anymore. I might've started to cry if I stayed any longer. I almost ran to the common room, but that would look way too suspicious. After a few minutes, I didn't care that much since tears were coming out of my eyes.

When I got to the common room, Draco was sitting on one of the couches. I legitimately jumped next to him on the couch. He saw my face.

"What happened to you, Y/N?" He asked.

"I asked her to the ball," I say.

"I'm assuming that it didn't end well." He inquired.

"No shit, sherlock!" I exclaim.

"No need to be rude."

"I'm sorry."

"Come here." He said holding out his arms.

He pulled me into a hug, I think I cried for about 30 minutes. Pansy came into the common room and didn't even ask why we were just hugging on the couch. She just sat next to me and pressed herself next to me rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry for being an emotional mess." I apologized.

"It's fine, Draco did this like thrice a week, when he started his whole, wanting to be a better person for Potter thing," Pansy stated.

"I wasn't that bad." He disputed.

"Oh, really! Then what about the 10 pints of ice cream that were left on the floor of the common room, 2 months ago?" Pansy countered.

"You can't prove that that was me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, I can. You're the only one in our house that likes pistachio ice cream." She said.

"It was one time." He complained.

"We lost 20 points from our house, you dumbass!" She yells.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"You better be, now back to the other emotional mess," Pansy says looking back at me.

"What did Granger say?" Pansy questioned.

"She said that she already got asked to the ball and how she was sorry," I answer.

"Well, I did hear that Krum thought she was interesting, so I think he was the one that asked her," Pansy said.

"Victor Krum, like that big guy that could probably snap me in half?" I ask.

"Yes." Draco answers.

"Welp, this is gonna be hard," I say.

"Ok, let's stop talking about Granger and the people that want to snog her," Pansy says.

"Yes, please," Draco replies.

"I think we should talk about something more important." She says.

"Like what?"

"Like what we're gonna wear to this dumb ball." Pansy answers.

"Mother's had my dress robes put in my trunk, so I'm good," Draco says.

"Well, I've got nothing to wear, since I didn't even know that this ball was going to happen," I say. 

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend so we can go then," Draco suggested.

"Well, I guess we're going shopping," I say.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N's POV

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Which meant that it was two days until the ball. Even though I was still pretty sad about Hermione. I told myself that a girl was not going to make me not enjoy one of the most interesting nights of my life.

Walking into Gladrags with Draco and Pansy by my side. There were many people inside the store. A lot of students trying to find things to wear for the ball. The shop was fairly large, but the number of people made it seem small and cramped. I had decided that I was going to look for a suit to wear. I had seen the dress robes and I didn't think that I would like to wear something like that.

Pansy had forced me to look at the dresses. I didn't see the point, as much as I love the feeling that dresses give me, it is too cold to wear something like that, especially in Scotland. Now a suit, that requires me nice long sleeves and long pants legs.

(*note: Y'all have no idea how much I wanted to write "now my little Kendell, fits right in" do with this information as you may)

I saw a beautiful periwinkle dress. I could see Hermione wearing it, she would look absolutely beautiful in it.

We eventually found a pantsuit, which was surprising. For a wizarding store, there was a lot of non-maj(or muggle as they say here) type of clothing here. It was comforting, also hilarious when I found a Full House shirt and Draco asked why the house was full. I had to explain that it was a show.

(*note: if Dumbledore can wear a three-piece suit in the late 1920s then I can have my person/reader wear a pantsuit in 1994.)

The pantsuit was a cool grey type of color. When I showed Draco and Pansy I got some nice reactions.

"Damn, if I wasn't so in love with Potter, I would have asked you out!" Draco exclaims. 

"As if," Pansy says.

"You'd never get over Potter even if she was nude in front of you," Pansy says.

"That's not true!" Draco exclaims.

"Okkkk, back to my outfit, what do you think?" I say.

"You look hot, Granger's gonna regret not saying yes." Pansy answers.

"She already said yes to someone else, she wouldn't have said yes either way," I say back to her.

"Is she saw you now, she would probably dump her date for you," Draco says.

"Not true, I may look good, but not that good." I debated.

"Bollocks, you look great," Pansy argues.

"Whatever you say, guys," I answer.

"Ok, now it's my turn to be in the spotlight," Pansy says standing up.

(*note: I know that Pansy wore some frilly pink robes to the ball, but I can't do her like that in this book, I'll keep the color the same though.)

"Well, we both know that pink is your color, Pansy," Draco says to her.

"You're right," Pansy confirms.

We went looking for pink dresses that we could put on Pansy. I was looking when I found the best thing ever. It was literally the dress from Pretty in Pink, that's so rad! I find Pansy and show her the dress.

"You seem very excited to show me this dress, so what muggle thing is it from?" She asks. 

"It's from like one of the best movies to ever exist," I answer.

"It's a nice dress I guess." She says.

"Will you at least try it on once?" I plead.

"Fine fine." She says taking the dress from me.

"I see that you found a dress for her," Draco says walking up to me.

I was sitting in a chair outside of one of the dressing rooms. Draco sat down in a seat next to me.

"I did," I answer him.

"It's from a movie called Pretty in Pink, so I thought it was convenient," I explain.

"You muggle-borns and you're fascination with movies." He says.

I was gonna answer him, but Pansy came out of the dressing room with the dress on.

"I feel stupid wearing this." She says.

"I like it, but if you don't like it then you don't have to wear it," I tell her.

"Pink maybe your color, but a dress like that is not for you," Draco says.

"Are you calling me fat?" She questions at Draco.

"No, I am saying that the dress makes you look bloated though." He answers.

"Shut up you prat!" She exclaims at him.

"I'm sorry, don't hit me." He says covering his face.

"Let's go find something else," I say trying to get them to think about something else before they kill each other.

Pansy went and took off the dress. We all went back to looking for a dress. Draco did end up finding a dress that Pansy liked. It was a dark shade of pink, and it made her look amazing. If I wasn't so infatuated with Hermione, maybe I would've asked Pansy to the ball, not just as friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N's POV

It was the night of the ball. Pansy and I were waiting in the common room, for Draco to come out of his dorm. For someone who already had his robes packed for him, he is taking way too long. Pansy was wearing her dress, she looked stunning. She didn't have a date which was a loss for everyone who thought she was ugly.

Draco finally decided to come down after 10 minutes of us waiting.

"How long does it take you to get ready?" I asked him when he finally came down.

"However long I need to look this good!" He exclaims.

"Let's go already, we don't have time to argue about Draco being more of a girl than us," Pansy says grabbing us by our arms.

"Ow, you don't have to pull so hard!" I growled at her.

"You're gonna leave a mark!" Draco yelled.

"Well then, shut up and let's go already!" She yells back at us.

We finally shut up, because we know that she could probably kill us if she got mad enough. We got out of the common room and started to walk to the Great Hall. That's where the ball was being held, we all had to be there before the champions because we had to see them dance with their dates.

I wanted to see who Hermione's date was. I wanted to see the lucky person who got to be her date. I needed to see who my competition was for her heart. But still, in the end, it was still her choice on who she wanted to be with. As long as she's happy I can move on happily. But, I still have to try.

We were all waiting inside of the Great Hall for the champions to finally come inside. The doors opened and the champions came in with their dates by their side. That's when I saw her. 

Hermione looked absolutely stunning in the periwinkle dress I had seen inside of the shop. What had me more surprised was her date. Victor Krum was the lucky bastard that had asked her to the ball before me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she had straightened her hair, personally, she looked great with it curly. She looked amazing. I couldn't stop looking, and having to watch her dance with Krum was almost excruciating. If only I was in his spot, dancing with her, making her feel like the most special girl in the world.

I get what you're thinking, Y/N, you've known this girl for barely 2 months and you're fallen head over heels for her and wanna date her. Well, I can tell you the answer right now. I'm a dumb lesbian, who might've fallen for a straight girl. Let us all pray to the gay overlords that she's at least bisexual.

(*note: she is, I'm not that cruel)

The champions finished their dance and everyone was allowed to dance. Even though I didn't have a date and I barely knew anyone, that doesn't mean I wasn't gonna have a good time. Draco and I were dancing with everybody else in the crowd. Pansy was off, probably making out with a girl from Beauxbatons, who had asked her to dance 30 minutes ago and they had not come back.

Every so often I would scan the crowd for Hermione, just to see if she was having a good time. She did seem to be having a good time, until the end of the ball. She was talking to her friends and something they said must have made her mad because she stormed out. They followed her, so did I after telling Draco I was done for the night.

I had to think about what I was about to do for a second. I'm following the girl that I like when she seems to be having a fight with her friends. Was I going to talk to her, talk to them? Where was her date? Why wasn't he handling this?

All of the thoughts in my head stopped the minute that I stepped outside of the Great Hall. I had to be rational, but the sight that I saw did not allow me to be.

Because there she was, the girl of my dreams, crying on the staircase, looking as beautiful as ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N's POV

She was sitting there crying and all I have ever wanted to do now in my life is comfort her. So I did. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. I think she could hear how hard my heart was beating.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and I could see the tears coming down her face. I suddenly remembered that I had a handkerchief in my pocket.

"No, I'm not." She answers.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do." She says.

"What happened?"

"It's all Ron's fault, he's practically in love with Victor, but the moment that I'm given any attention by him, I'm the one that's fraternizing with the enemy. Harry doesn't even care, all he cares about is not dying during this dumb tournament and getting it in with Malfoy. He thinks I would betray my best friends like that!" She exclaims at me, tears still going down her face.

"Ok, first let's stop crying," I say pulling out the handkerchief and giving it to her.

"Thank you." She says grabbing the handkerchief.

"Don't let what Weasley said to get to you, he's just jealous that someone famous noticed you and not him," I tell her.

"Jealous? Probably, Ron's a bit hot-headed at times." She says.

"Well, he's an asshole for making you cry," I tell her.

"Are you okay now?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I think so, thank you Y/N." She says.

"No one should have to cry by themselves on a staircase," I say to her.

"That's really sweet of you." She tells me.

"I guess, so where's your date?" I ask her.

"He went off to get drinks, but he's disappeared now, probably snogging some random girl," Hermione says.

"Why would he do that when he has the most perfect date with him?" I question.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better about him." She says.

"Well, he's also an ass for leaving you alone," I tell her.

"I guess." She says chuckling a bit.

"So you mentioned Potter liking Draco?" I ask.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot I said that, please don't tell anyone, Harry would kill me." She exclaims.

"Not really, Draco's smitten for him, so they'd thank you," I tell her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, he even spent 30 minutes longer getting ready just so he would look good," I tell her.

"We just have to get those two in a broom closet together and it'll be down." She says.

"Yeah, that would do it," I say.

"It's getting late, we should head back to our dorms," Hermione says.

"Let me walk you to your dorm," I say suddenly.

"I don't want to trouble you, Y/N." She says.

"I insist, it's no trouble at all," I tell her.

"If you insist." She says getting up.

"Lead the way," I tell her, quickly getting up so I can walk beside her.

We walked in awkward silence for most of the walk. I kept taking glances at her, even though she had been crying for a while, she still looked stunning. Her facial expressions made it seem like there was something she wanted to say to me.

"I'm sorry for saying no to your invite to the ball." She says out of nowhere.

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault that more than one person asked you," I reassure her.

"I'm still wondering what would have happened if I had said yes to you." She says to me.

"I would've made it a good night for you," I answer.

"That's extremely sweet of you." She says.

"Surprised more people didn't ask you to the ball before me," I said.

"The funny thing is that Ron tried to get me to go with him since he didn't have a date, he seemed so surprised that anyone had asked me." She said.

"Why would he be surprised you're really smart and pretty anyone would want to ask you to the ball?" I say to her. 

"I have a reputation of not caring about my appearance and only caring about my grades." She answers.

"How is that bad? It's good to be well educated." I say.

"You're one of the only people that don't see it as a bad thing." She says to me.

It feels like time is going way too fast, I just want to stay here talking to her. But, as her dorm is quickly approaching, I can see the painting. Once we reach the painting, I'm expecting her to just go inside.

"Thank you for walking me to the dorm, Y/N, it was really sweet of you." She says.

"It was no problem at all, no need to thank me," I tell her.

"Thank you for making me feel better after the whole Ron thing, I really appreciate it." She says.

"Anytime," I answer.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I say.

"Good night, Y/N." She says.

Before I can even take a step to my dorm, she goes up to me and gives me a small peck on the cheek. I freeze where I'm standing. She quickly says her passcode and goes inside of her dorm, leaving me dumbfounded.

I finally get out of my frozen state and cheer to myself.

"Progress!" I exclaim quietly to myself.

Skipping to my dorm, so I can tell Draco and Pansy about my adventurous night.


	9. Chapter 9

Y/N's POV

"She did what?!" Draco exclaimed.

"She kissed me on the cheek!" I exclaim back.

"Wow, Draco, Y/N's already gotten closer to the golden trio in a month than you have in 4 years," Pansy says while laughing.

"Shut up, I only started trying this year to get noticed by him," Draco says to Pansy.

"Okay, let's not talk about me anymore, how about you Pansy did anything happen to that girl that you were talking to for the entire dance?" I ask her, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"We danced a bit and then we snogged in a broom closet, not much to tell about the night." Pansy answers.

"Pansy's better than us," I say to Draco.

"You guys just move way too slow with relationships." She answers.

"I don't want her to think that I just want her to get into her pants," I tell her.

"That'd be a real dick move so good," Pansy says.

"Ok, can we stop talking about relationships cause now I'm feeling incredibly single." Draco cuts in.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," I say to him.

"If you're so tired of being single then go and ask out Potter," Pansy said to him.

"I can't just ask him out after three years of torment and either way, I heard he fancies Cho Chang." Draco sighs. 

"Well, I might have heard from a certain bookworm that he doesn't," I exclaimed to him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks.

"You know how I was walking with Hermione tonight, well I mentioned you and she said that Harry had a huge crush on you and I was like that is so perfect, so she said let's just throw them in a room together to snog." I rant to him.

"Are you kidding me?" He yells.

"I could be dating Harry Potter right now, but I'm such a fucking idiot to not notice that he has a thing for me!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, pretty much," I respond to him.

"This is getting good." Pansy laughed.

"Who knew the golden trio had such interesting lives?" Pansy chuckled.

"Why are they called the golden trio?" I ask her.

"Cause they spend their days here, fighting beasts and dark wizards and ruining everyone's education, that's why," Pansy says.

It is very clear that Pansy has a very huge hate for the trio. From what she says it is understandable why.

"Whatever, back to better news, Harry Potter is in love with me, how am I supposed to do this, should I ask him to go to the Hogsmeade trip?" Draco cuts in.

"No one cares about your feelings for Potter, just ask him out for merlin's sake and let us all have a break from your constant chatter about him." Pansy grunts.

"Agreed!" Exclaimed Crabbe and Goyle, who had been sitting close by playing chess. 

"You two are not part of this conversation, shut it!" Draco yelled at them.

"You know that he likes you, so just ask him out," I say to him.

"It's not that easy, I bullied him for 3 years, how am I supposed to convince him that I suddenly have a huge crush on him?" Draco says.

"He'll think that it's a prank." Draco continues.

"We just have to convince him that you like him," I say.

"Can we stop talking about your love quest and go to bed? I'm tired." Pansy complains.

"Ok, but we're gonna continue talking about this tomorrow," I say to her.

"But, I don't know how to ask him out yet?" Draco whined.

"If you don't go to bed, you won't get the chance to even ask him out." Pansy threatens.

"Fine fine," Draco says.

We all go to our dorms to finally go to bed after an interesting night. Now, I just have to find out how to ask Hermione out and confirm that she's at least bisexual.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N's POV

I woke up the morning after the ball feeling nervous and excited. What if Hermione regrets kissing me on the cheek the night before? Was it the spiked punch that had made her do it? How am I going to ask her out now, or even talk to her normally without thinking about it? And why the hell is Pansy in my bed!?

"PANSY!" I shouted at her.

"What do you want? It's too early for this and it's the weekend." Pansy says half-asleep.

"May I ask why you are in my bed?" I asked her.

"Oh, I must have gone into your bed last night since I went to get some water." Pansy answers.

"That still does not answer why you didn't move, when you felt me inside the bed," I said to her.

"It's called being too tired to process things, now stop yelling all that punch gave me a killer headache." Pansy groans.

"Well, allow me to be a bit peeved that someone who isn't Hermione is in my bed," I tell her. 

"Now, come on, let's go annoy Draco about his crush on Potter," I say grabbing my sheets from her.

"Nooo, gimme the sheets back, it's cold," Pansy whined.

"Nope, come on let's go," I say pulling her up.

I drag Pansy along with me to the boy's dorms and burst into Draco's room. (We all know this kid got his own room) When I tell you, this scaredy-cat fucking jumped so high when we burst into that room.

"Wake up, Draco, we're gonna get you a boyfriend!" I exclaim.

"Will you shut up for Godric's sake, it's way too early to be doing this" Groaned Draco.

"It's never too early for love," I say to him.

"Well, I'm declaring right now, too early for love," Draco said, putting himself deeper into his blankets.

"I second that," Pansy says going onto Draco's bed.

"I hate both of you guys right now, you know that," I say going on the bed too.

"Noted," Draco says.

"How am I even supposed to go up to him?" Draco asks.

"You could go up to him before the second task and be like 'Hey, I know, I bullied you for 3 years, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and that I'm hopelessly in love with you' for starters," I reply.

"I can't say that, it's too much to unpack in one sentence, and he would think it's a joke." Draco sighs. 

"Well, let's start with befriending him, make sure he knows that you're not bad anymore," I say reassuring him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Draco questions.

"Well, you gotta stop insulting people all the time, it'll show that you're a better person in general."

"I can do that, but you'll have to hold me back if I say an ugly haircut," Draco says.

"Will do," I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Y/N's POV

The plan with Draco has been going pretty well. He's started to be nicer to more people and it sure was getting people's attention. The other Slytherins did think that he had gone crazy, but since almost the whole house knew how much Draco liked Potter, they didn't care as long as he didn't sure into a Gryffindor type of person. Unfortunately, Potter had still yet to think that Draco had truly changed. This is why I'm now in this predicament.

"Why is Malfoy acting strange?" asked Potter.

The guy had written me a note and told me to meet him in this so-called haunted bathroom that no one goes into. Like if that's not kinda creepy I don't know what is.

"Wow, Potter, you ask me to come to an abandoned bathroom in the middle of the night to ask about Draco, that is such a great use of my time." I nagged.

"He's been acting really strange lately, and you're friends with him, so I wanted to know," Harry says.

"What do you mean by strange?" I ask him.

"He's being nice to everyone, that's not normal behavior for him," Potter says.

"Well, maybe he's changed his ways, what about that?" I say to Potter.

"I know that you've only been in this school for a few months and you're a Slytherin, but Malfoy has never been nice to anyone," Potter tells.

"I've heard," I say.

"Well, he's totally up to something cause he's never been like this!" Potter exclaims.

"Well, for your information Potter, he's actually changed and he wants to be a better person, and maybe if you weren't such a dunce, you would notice, why he's doing this!" I argued.

"Don't try to make my friend out to be a bad person, just cause he's trying to be better, that little fantasy that Slytherins are bad people should not be in your head, as a person who's a supposed hero in this school." I finish.

I walk out of the bathroom fuming leaving Potter. I mean, how could he just assume that Draco's up to something when he's just being a nice person? Whatever Draco sees in that guy I will never understand.

Suddenly, I bump into something and fall to the ground. That's what I get for not paying attention while I walk. I look up and see that it's Hermione. The last person that I want to see right now.

Like, I totally love seeing her, but I'm still pretty mad about Potter badmouthing Draco to try and make her fall in love with me right now. Plus, I still don't know how to talk to her well after the whole kiss-on-the-cheek situation.

"Oh my goes, Y/N, I didn't even see you!" Hermione exclaims holding out her hand to help me up.

"It's fine Hermione, I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, so this isn't completely your fault," I reassure getting up from off the ground.

"Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you." Hermione says.

Her voice sounds concerned. It's cute.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," I reassure straightening my robes.

"That's good." She replies.

An awkward silence fell over us. Her face made it seem like she wanted to say something to me. I want to bring up what happened at the Yule ball, but I don't think that it's my place to say.

"Y/N, I have something important to tell you," Hermione says all of a sudden.

"Really, what is it?" I ask.

"Can we go somewhere you know more private?" Hermione asks looking around.

The corridor had a good amount of people in it. It was about the time where everyone had been released from their classes, so they were all wandering around. We were already getting some looks from people since Hermione's part of the Golden Trio and she's talking to the lesbian transfer student who is also a Slytherin and good friends with Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah of course, whatever you need," I say.

Hermione lead me outside and now we're in an empty garden.

"What did you have to say?" I ask her again.

"I know that this might come as something big to you, but I wanted you to be the first person to know, I hope you don't get startled by this," Hermione says.

I look at her in the eyes. She seems extremely scared by whatever she is about to say.

"Hermione, you know I won't judge you for whatever you tell me," I reassure.

"Thank you, I wanted to tell you cause you're such a nice person and extremely understanding," Hermione says sighing in relief.

"Now come out, out with it," I say to her.

"I wanted you to be the first person to know that I've come to accept that I am bisexual," Hermione says quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Y/N's POV

"I wanted you to be the first person to know that I've come to accept that I am bisexual," Hermione says quickly.

She spoke so fast I could barely catch the words, but I knew exactly what she had said. The last three words were so clear and they would be forever stuck in my head. I better answer well, or else she might think I'm weird.

"Hermione, I'm glad that you've accepted that about yourself, but why did you tell me first?" I ask.

"Wouldn't it have been better if you had asked your closest friends or family, why me?" I question.

"Since you're very expressive about yourself and have already told many people, I thought that you would be the best person to tell and I consider us friends." She says.

Progress! She trusts me enough to tell me something extra important. Plus, she thinks of us as friends which means she likes me a tiny bit, but not in a romantic way. But I don't know if it's in a romantic way so we'll have to see how it progresses.

"I'm happy you trust me with such important information," I tell her.

"Plus, I'm scared to tell other people, I don't really think that my friends will be able to handle something like this," Hermione confesses.

"I can help you if you want." I offer.

"Really?" She exclaims.

"I've had my fair share of coming out, so I know a thing or two," I say.

"Plus, I'm sure Potter is hella bi, cause he totally likes Draco," I add.

"Yeah, maybe we should tell Harry first, but I'm a bit nervous about Ron, he's not the brightest person when it comes to understanding these types of things, even though he is completely enamored with Victor," Hermione says.

"Whatever you're comfortable with honestly," I say.

Hermione and I devised a plan to tell her friends. I'm pretty happy that I can be the person to help her with this. I told her that she could tell her parents right away if she wanted.

She decided to send them a letter since she said that they were supportive people. My parents had to take a bit of time to get used to it. They're very supportive now, but first coming out is hard. 

~time skip~

It's been a few days since Hermione came out to me. I've been pretty nervous about her coming out because it might affect the small friendship that we seem to have made.

Does this mean that I might actually be able to successfully woo her without someone getting hurt in the process? I'm honestly just really happy that she could open up to me.

She told me that she would really like it if I could go with her to come out to Potter. It's nice to have someone there for emotional support. I wish I had someone by my side when I had come out, so I'm gonna help her through all of this.

She asked me to wait outside the Gryffindor entrance. The painting of the fat lady was giving me weird looks. It could be the whole lesbian thing, but I'm mostly gonna assume that it's because I'm a Slytherin.

The opening swung open and out came Hermione. Behind her was a confused looking Potter.

"Y/N!" Hermione exclaimed once she saw me.

"Hi Hermione, have you been well?" I ask.

"A little nervous, thank you for being here." She says.

"Why is she here?" Potter asked.

"I'm here for moral support," I reply.

"Hermione, you said you had something to tell me, so why is she here?" Potter asks.

"Um, let's go somewhere more private first," Hermione says taking notice of the people in the corridors.

Potter shuts up and begins to follow Hermione with me in tow. We go outside near a huge tree that apparently moves if you go near it. I can see why there wouldn't be too many people near it, but it could also be the perfect place for idiots who like to place bets.

"Hermione, we've already gone so much to avoid people, what do you need to tell me that is so important that you bring HER?" Potter asked her while pointing at me and making sure to put emphasis on 'her'.

"Harry, please do not overreact, this is something important that I'm gonna tell you and I want your support," Hermione says.

"Hermione, you know that I'm your best friend and I'll support you no matter what." He said to her.

"Harry, this is something that could maybe break our friendship." She sniffled.

By now, she had started to tear up. It's normal to get emotional when trying to tell something this important to a close friend.

"I promise you that I will never judge you for whatever you tell me." He assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Why am I even here? Potter is literally a saint, he'd never hurt her like that. Weasley on the other hand, I'd be ready to dropkick him.

"Harry, I'm bisexual," Hermione says making sure to give him direct eye contact.

He didn't say anything at first. He stood there with a blank look on his face. Hermione had tears coming out of her eyes now.

"Harry, please say something," Hermione begged.

Suddenly, he embraced her into a hug. From what I could see he had also started to cry. They stood there hugging while tears came out of their eyes.

"Hermione, I'm your best friend, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this," Potter said.

"You have to know that I will never think of you any different, you're still the same person even if you fancy girls and guys." Potter continued. 

"That's why I wanted you to be one of the first people to know, thank you, Harry," Hermione said, still crying.

"L/N," Potter said.

"Hm?" I questioned, feeling a tad uncomfortable that I was standing on the side during this very emotional moment.

"Thank you for being there for Hermione," Potter says to me.

"Anything for a friend," I reply.

"Harry, how do you suppose we'll break this to Ron?" Hermione asks.


End file.
